Lesbian Amazonian Dominatrix
by Trimatter
Summary: Ranma, Genma, and Soun visit Jusenkyo to finally find a cure for the Saotome's curses. Their quest ends with very tragic [or humorous] results. This is a can's worth of Spam. Enjoy it's goodness. [One shot]


I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following, in order of appearance, from FukuFics 'dot' com for their comments: WarGiver, Togashi Gaijin, Ellf, Anchoku, Gate, and Stratagemini.

And a big thanks goes to J. St.C. Patrick for pre-reading this.

If I missed listing anyone, or misspelt their name, I apologize.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

WARNING: Completely pointless. Completely plotless. Completely meaningless.

Nothing.

So this is Spam. Spam! Spam! Spam! Spam! Spam! Spam!

As in: This is not a thin slice of Spam, but a whole can o' Spam.

Enjoy.

- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -

The portly man took a drag of his pipe and stared at the pools of water in the valley. Clenching the pipe between his teeth, he removed the green cap he wore that matched his green uniform and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a hot, dry and cloudless day. Even in the shade, the heat was unrelenting. Looking into the valley, the man mused that there would be nothing like cooling off in a pool of cold water to beat the heat. Fortunately he knew that the pools before him would offer no relief from the heat.

Resetting his cap on his head, the man looked up in the direction of the road and spied three men, a young man and two older ones following behind. Usually the Guide, as the man was known to everyone, would get up and greet the any visitors while they were still on the road, but because of the days heat, he waited for them to come to him so he could spend as much time in the shade as possible.

Soon the men were upon him and it was time to get to work.

"Oh, you very strange customers to come to curse springs," the portly guide said while bowing to the three men. "No one come here. Too dangerous."

"We've already been here," the stocky man in the white gi with a cloth tied atop his head said. "We're here for a cure."

"Here, here," said the stocky man's mustached companion.

"Let's get our cure and get out of here," the younger of the three. "I don't want to spend anymore time here than I have to."

"Here,here," the mustached man repeated.

The guide looked at them with a confused eye. "Cure? You mean mister customers are already cursed?"

"Yes," the stocky man answered. "We were here before. I fell into the spring of the panda, my son foolishly fell into the spring of the young girl."

-POW-

"That was your fault," the younger man yelled as he finished putting a lump upon the older man's head. "Coming here without being able to read a word of Chinese!"

"Quit your complaining, boy!" The older man snapped. "We have more important things to do than listening to you whine."

The guides eyes lit up on recognition. "Ahh. I remember now. So sorry, but spring that would cure you of your curse is unavailable. Been very dry year, many spring are dry."

Silence fell among the group, only the sounds of nature were heard.

"You mean we came all this way for nothing!" The young pigtailed man roared. "All the trouble we went through to be sure we weren't followed was for nothing!"

"Quite whining like a girl!" The stocky man yelled. "There's got to be a way to remove the curses."

The guide opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the mustached man. "How about we get some water and fill the right spring?" The mustached man suggested. "That would work, wouldn't it?"

"Excellent suggestion Tendo!" The stocky man agreed with a smile. "We'll get Ranma to get some water and-"

"Stop mister customers!" The Guide exclaimed. "That no work. Water must come from ground, the source, to fill spring and nowhere else or no work."

Silence returned briefly.

"Great," Ranma said. "You mean I'll be stuck with my curse forever?"

"Oh no mister customer," The Guide gently answered. "You come back when spring is full, you get cured. But remember this: Jusenkyo doesn't let the cursed ones totally free. You will always carry a taint of curse with you."

The customers stood, rooted to the spot. Their trip was for nothing.

"Now what?" The mustached man asked.

The stocky of the two pushed his glasses up and appeared to be in deep thought. After a few moments of nothing, the stocky man straightened, folded his arms and stood in a authorize way. "Well Soun, we'll camp here for the night and go visit the Amazons tomorrow. Maybe they'll know of a cure."

The younger man huffed. "Are you insane pops!" He objected. "The last time we went there, we were chased out of China by Shampoo. I'm not getting near them."

The older man looked at his son. "Oh the shame! My only son afraid of a bunch of girls! Well if you're going to sound like one, then it's time to train you harder!" With that declaration, the older man leapt toward the boy in a flying kick. Ranma spotted his father's attack a mile away and ducked under the kick.

Unfortunately for Soun, he didn't. The foot of the stocky man connected with his sternum and with a "OOF", sent him flying.

"Tendo!" The the stocky man cried in horror.

-SPLASH-

"Oh no! Mr. Customer fall into spring of Lesbian Amazonian Dominatrix! Very tragic tale of Lesbian Amazonian Dominatrix who fell in spring and drowned fifteen hundred year ago while chasing busty, redhead sex slave. Now who ever fall into spring become Lesbian Amazonian Dominatrix who will be destined to chase down and discipline busty, redhead girl and make them her sex slave."

- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -

Trimatter presents a sick a twisted little story

**Lesbian Amazonian Dominatrix  
**  
or

This is what I write after trolling the boards too long...

- - - - - - --  
- - - - - - --

Nabiki moved cautiously through the hallway toward the furo. Ever since the expedition's return from Jusenkyo, Nabiki had been walking on eggshells, which was unusual for someone like the 'Ice Queen'. Not only did the Tendo and Saotome's fail to find a cure for the Jusenkyo curse's, but her own father picked up a curse as well. Soun's curse did make living here more entertaining... as long as her father's cursed form didn't decided to take an interest in short, dark haired entrepreneurs.

She crept toward the furo door and listened for any movement, but all seemed eerily quiet. She reached out carefully for the bathing room door. Before her hand could even make contact, a large 'smack' resounded from the furo like a gunshot making her jump. This was followed by a very loud and girlish yelp.

The door was almost yanked off it's hinges as a naked Ranma, in girl form, bolted from the steamy room. A bright red hand print clearly contrasted against Ranma's milky white ass as Ranma darted down the hallway as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heals. Ranma disappeared as she rounded the corner.

"Come back here you bad girl and take your punishment like a good slave!" Came a loud command from within the furo.

Nabiki was rooted to the spot as her father's cursed form loomed in the doorway. The well muscled, green-haired and over-endowed woman that was her father eyed Nabiki like a hungry cat on the prowl. The obvious perverted and lusting light in her eyes was unmistakable - and Nabiki knew exactly what to do.

"She went that away," Nabiki said as she point in the direction Ranma disappeared. "If you hurry you can catch her."

Soun's cursed form nodded in thanks as she adjusted the tight leather outfit that was painted on her with one hand and holstered the cat-o-nine-tails with the other. With an Amazonian war cry, Soun's cursed form took off in the direction that Nabiki indicated a few heartbeats before.

Nabiki was alone in the hallway and let out a sigh of relief as she composed herself from her close encounter of the perverted kind. She moved toward the furo just as the sounds of loud smacks and Ranma's cries of pain were heard from an unknown location within the house.

"Better Ranma than me," Nabiki said after a few moments before entering the furo and securely locking the door.

- - - - - - -

"Thanks a lot for the help last night," Ranma said sarcastically as he shifted uncomfortably at his spot at the table. "You could've stalled him... her... whatever, until I changed back."

"Better you than me," Nabiki said flatly, echoing her words of the other night. "And I am not spending anymore time with daddy's curse than I have to. I don't want daddy's cursed form to get any weird ideas - other than she already has."

"Every idea your father's curse side has is weird," Ranma shot back before repeating: "You could've stalled long enough for me to get hot water, ya know."

"I'm not going to risk it," Nabiki said firmly. "Besides I'm sure that a big, bad martial artist such as yourself can think of ways of evading daddy when he is in his cursed form."

"What did daddy... do to you?" Akane piped in, nervous at knowing, but curious as well.

"Nothing. Just spanked me. Hard," Ranma complained while rubbing his still sore backside. He then turned to Kasumi and bowed at her. "Thanks for hitting you dad with the hot water before he, I mean she, broke out the whip."

"You're quite welcome Ranma," Kasumi beamed at being appreciated. "It did seem that the Amazon was getting... a little carried away," she added while shooting a look at the man at the head of the table who was cringing behind his newspaper.

"You can say that again," Ranma said as he shifted in his seat and winced in pain at doing so. "He, I mean she, is like that all the time. I mean what is it about wanting to tie up my girl form and spanking me that she enjoys so much?"

Mr. Tendo cringed behind the newspaper some more.

"I don't know, Ranma," Nabiki said in a mocking and oh-so-knowing way. "Why don't we change you into a girl, tie you up, and call Kuno over and find out?"

"Ewee. You're disgusting Nabiki!" Akane said. "It's bad enough that daddy's - well, daddy's curse is a bigger pervert than Ranma,..."

"Hey!" Ranma objected as Mr. Tendo cringed even more, taking his newspaper with him.

"... but we don't need another pervert in the mix."

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, I was thinking of all the money making opportunities. If I didn't think the Amazon would try to do something to me, I would be on easy street."

Mr. Tendo cringed now into incredible levels, causing his newspaper to crumple in his hands even more.

"You're kidding," Akane exclaimed. "Who would be perverted enough to want pictures of that?"

"Who would be perverted enough to do something like that?" Nabiki shot back.

Silence fell around the table as Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranma turned their eyes toward the head to the table where Mr. Tendo was sitting. Mr. Tendo sat like a statue, unmoving with his fingers gripping the remains of the newspaper so tightly that there was no possible way for him to read it. He sported a large sweat drop as his eyes nervously looked at the younger people in the room before letting out a hesitate chuckle. He just as quickly fell silent.

Soun cleared his throat. "I don't think you're being entirely fair, I did apologize to Ranma once I was reverted to normal."

Silence ruled the table as the four youths continued to stare back at the older man.

"Right," Nabiki said dryly as she rose from the table. "Well I hate to eat and run, but I got numbers to run and deals to make."

"The time!" Akane suddenly exclaimed. "Ranma! Let's go before we're late!"

And so, another day began for our hero.

- - - - - - -

A few weeks later found Ranma sore, tired, and very uncomfortable. She, yes he was in girl form right now, was tightly tied down to the dinning room table, gagged - something that didn't help the comfort level - and very naked. The ropes that bound her weren't particularly strong, but due to the way she was tied and the lack of leverage, Ranma couldn't even budge. What was really hurting her pride more than being tied in an undignified fashion, was the fact that the way she was tied: A tanami mat was rolled up tightly and firmly shoved under her hips making her rear point skyward. That also meant that most of her weight of her upper body rested on her boobs and she was beginning to feel it.

Really feel it...

... and it was starting to hurt like the dickens.

And the pebbles that Soun's curse side placed under Ranma's massive assets as she was secured to the table didn't help in the least. Not at all.

How she got that undignified position was something she preferred not to think about.

_"I can't believe Mr. Tendo changed because he cried all over himself,_" groused Ranma mentally as she futilely wiggled around, trying to find a weak spot in the ropes. _"Then he, er - she chases me all over the house. Stupid pervert. Stupid curse. Stupid pops for kicking Mr. Tendo into that stupid spring."_

At that moment Akane chose that moment to come in. "Ranma!" she exclaimed. "You pervert! What are you doing tied up naked to the dinning room table, you idiot."  
_  
"Oh joy," _Ranma thought sarcastically. "Mmmm.Rmm,ym. Unteee mmmmm! Suuupood tummmbooy." Ranma tried to work the words around the gag in her mouth.

"How do you expect me to understand you when you have that stupid gag in your mouth?" an exasperated Akane demanded. "Take that silly thing out of your mouth and try again."

Ranma's eyes widened in frustration at Akane's lack of attention to detail - like the fact that she was tied firmly to the damn table for one. No wonder Ryoga could get away with being P-chan for so long. "Hummy, unntiii vee!" Ranma said through the mass of cloth.

Akane crossed her arms and pouted. Ranma would've thought she'd looked cute doing that if it wasn't for the fear that Mr. Tendo in his cursed form was going to be back soon. "Let me guess," Akane said, trying to sound intellectual. "You made daddy cry and he changed. Now he's out looking for a switch again. Right?"

Ranma frantically shook her head. Mr. Tendo cried because he finally won one of the endless games of Go against Ranma's father. Enough tears of joy were shed to change Mr. Tendo into the Lesbian Amazonian Dominatrix, Ranma's pop into a panda and Ranma into a girl. Unfortunately a redheaded, busty girl who looked suspiciously like a certain cursed person's sex slave of fifteen hundred years ago.

Stupid kinky Amazons.

"Well whatever it was, I'm sure you deserved it," Akane proclaimed as she turned and exited the room. "Probably did something perverted again...," she added as her voice trailed off.

Ranma laid there fuming. _"Stupid tomboy, can't she see I can't move!"_ she thought. _"Gotta get free before Mr. Tendo comes back!"_

Ranma now struggled frantically against the ropes, hoping to get away. After a few fruitless minutes of wiggling with only rope burns on her ankles and wrists to show for the effort, Ranma stopped and sighed through the gag.

_"There no way,"_ Ranma thought despondently._ "No way that my life could get any worse."  
_  
"SWEETO!"

_"Or not."_

- - - - - - -

The following morning Ranma was limping along side of Akane, walking on the ground for once, as they made their way to school. His backside was still sore from the 'punishment' that Soun's cursed side gave Ranma's cursed side the night before. Of course once Soun was changed back to normal, he apologized profusely, but that didn't stop the stinging pain that Ranma felt on his bottom.

Of course, Genma foolishly started that morning with a comment along the lines of: "Oh, how weak and useless my boy is to be hurt so easily by a love tap from weak little girl-"

Genma never got to finish his speech as he was a panda, unconscious, and floating face up in the kio pond courtesy of Ranma.

Ranma continued to limp along, grumbling about perverts and asking why they were attracted to him. Especially his girl form. The other night was the most embarrassing, humiliating and painful night he had ever had. Well, discounting the Cat Fist training... and the Cat's Tongue... well, maybe not the most painful, but definitely one of the more embarrassing times of his life.

Ranma was tied to the table when Happosai bounded into the room. With a cry of 'sweeto' he hopped on top of Ranma's upturned derriere, posing on it as if he were a climber standing at the peak of a mountain. "This is a surprise! Did one of my students do this for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Gefff ooof eee yooo perrrret!" Ranma howled in indignation.

"What was that my boy? I can't understand a thing with that gag in your mouth," Happosai said sagely while reaching into his gi. "I'll tell you what, I'll untie you if you'll promise to model this little number I have for you right here." He finished while holding up a set of lacy women's underwear.

"Geoff miii! Faverp!" Ranma screamed through her gag.

"Come, come now," the perverted master of Anything Goes said chidingly as he sat down, using one of Ranma's ass cheeks as a seat and the other as a foot stool. "Can't you help brighten a old man's life just a little before he goes?"

Ranma had twisted her head around, looked over her shoulder, and stare daggers at the old man who was getting too comfortable on her bottom.

"Just nod your head in agreement and I'll have you loose in a jiffy," Happosai said mockingly. "Unless you enjoy what Soun's going to do to you when she gets back."

Ranma's eyes widened as she fumed. She was trapped and the old perv knew it. She was about to nod her head in consent when...

"What you do with my slave, pervert man?" a booming female voice yelled.

"Oh Soun," Happosai pleaded. "Can't you share your slave with a lonely old man?"

"No!" Soun's cursed form answered as she waved a bamboo switch around. "Slave been naughty and must be punished."

Ranma's eyes widened when she spied the bamboo switch in Soun's hands and redoubled her efforts to free herself. Happosai ignored the struggling going on underneath him and addressed his other, cursed, student. "Now Soun!" he admonished. "You know it's not nice to hog all the fun. C'mon and share with a lonely old man."

"NO!" the green haired Amazon roared. "Scarlet is my slave! You get off now."

With that the Amazon dominatrix, that was Soun's curse form, swung hard at Happosai with the switch. Seeing what was coming, Happosai gave out an 'oops' and leapt off of Ranma's bare bottom. Unfortunately for Ranma, the switch landed on both cheeks with a meaty 'smack' and Ranma's eyes widened as she howled in pain into her gag.

That was going to leave a mark.

"Soun!" Happosai angrily said. "I'll teach you to respect you master! Take this!" Happosai unleashed a Happo-Darkin which detonated under the table that Ranma was tied to, thus giving the cursed boy the chance she needed to escape since the table was blown into splinters. In the smoke and confusion that followed Ranma manage to make it to the kitchen, where she mercifully found hot water.

Back at the present Ranma muttered and curse his fate as Akane looked on with a mixture of concern and bemusement.

"What are we going to do about daddy?" Akane ventured the question. She was concerned about her father's curse and the idea that a women could be a pervert was tearing at the walls of reality that she had carefully built over the years. "He can't keep turning into that."

"I don't know," Ranma admitted. "But I gotta do something. I'm getting tired of him, I mean her, always spanking me!"

"Well, if you didn't get into so much trouble, then he, I mean, she wouldn't have to," Akane pointed out in an amused manner.

"I don't do nothin'," Ranma defended, failing to find humor in his plight. "I swear your dads curse is more perverted than the Freak."

"My father is not perverted!" Akane yelled defensively. Ranma stared back at her with half-lidded eyes. "Okay," Akane conceded. "Maybe he, I mean, maybe, she - no she can't be. Girls can't be perverts."

Ranma continued to stare at Akane with half-lidded eyes.

Akane huffed and folded her arms. "Okay, maybe she is just... is just... I don't know, but not daddy."

Ranma just nodded in agreement rather than argue the point. The two walked toward the school in silence as Ranma pondered the problem. "Maybe I should see the ghoul," he suggested. "Maybe she can tell us something about the curse that the guide couldn't."

Akane nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, but you know if she knows anything she'll have a price for it."

Ranma sighed. "You have any other ideas?"

Akane shook her head.

"Okay," Ranma said. "After school, we'll both see the Ghoul."

- - - - - - -

Cologne was minding the register as Ranma and Akane entered the Chinese eatery.

"Ahh... son-in-law," the old women greeted, "and Akane. What bring you two here today?"

"Um... yeah. What do you know about the Spring of the Amazonian Dominatrix?" Ranma asked.

Cologne's eyes widened. "Dear lord child, don't tell me you fell into that most dreaded spring?"

"No, but Mr. Tendo did," Ranma said. "Now he, that is she, sees me in my girl form-"

"She disciplines you," Cologne finished for Ranma.

"Right," Ranma said with a nod.

Cologne pondered this with a mask of seriousness on her face for almost a full minute before bursting out laughing. Ranma suffered the old woman's laughter for a full eight minutes before Cologne settled enough to regain the ability to speak.

"Oh son-in-law," Cologne finally wheezed out. "You never have a dull moment, do you?"

Ranma folded his arms, clearly not amused.

"I take it that you have discovered that Tendo's cursed form outmatches you?" Cologne asked while regaining her breath.

Ranma's shoulders slumped before he admitted defeat. "Yeah," he said, "and I don't get it neither. I mean, I see her coming from a mile away and before I know it I'm all tied up."

Cologne nodded. "Yes that is understandable. you see, the Amazon that drowned there was the grand mistress of the dreaded 'Amazon Dominatrix Ryu'. The Tang dynasty feared it's power greatly and its armies were defenseless against those that welded it. There is very little that can stand up to the true might of this fighting style."

"There's gotta be a way," Ranma complained. "Just show me a way and I'll master it in no time."

Cologne shook her head slowly. "You don't understand. The Dominatrix Ryu is more than a technique, it is a perverted mind set that allows the user to dominate the will of their foe by use of their battle aura."

"Their battle aura?" Ranma asked sharply. "I didn't sense any battle aura-"

"It's not quite what you're used to dealing with," Cologne interrupted firmly. "The Dominatrix Ryu uses the 'Pervert Aura' to make you submissive. It is much like a bird that is mesmerized before the eyes of a snake. When it is directed at you, you'll be helpless before it."

"Perverted aura? You mean it's like the Freak's lust aura?"

"Yes, but far more focused and dangerous," Cologne said gravely. "I suggest you try to stay out of your cursed form until you can cure Tendo of his curse. In failing that..."

Ranma waited with baited breath for Cologne to continue.

"... get use to being her lover."

Ranma facefaulted hard against the floor as Akane roared, "No way!"

"Oh? And why not?" Cologne asked Akane pointedly. "Ranma might end up enjoying himself." Cologne continued as her voice changed to one of growing mirth. "Might make a good Amazon warrior out of him... her... whatever."

"I ain't that kinda of a girl!" Ranma yelled as he shot to his feet. Cologne and Akane eyed Ranma for a few heartbeats before Ranma realized what he had just said. "I mean, guy. You know what I'm talking about," he complained sheepishly.

Cologne cackled about for a few minutes before settling down. "Oh I do son-in-law, I do."

- - - - - - -

Ranma grumbled about his poor luck. Mr. Tendo changed again and Ranma had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. The only good thing was that Kasumi managed to change her father back from the Amazon dominatrix before she was able to get in four good swats. It still hurt, but this time it was Ranma's pride that was hurt more than anything. It was clear to Ranma that he couldn't outfight the dreaded 'Dominatrix Ryu" and resigned himself to outthinking the one-tracked mind of Soun's cursed side.

The only problem was this was Ranma: Master in a fight, but a blond in everything else.

"There's gotta be a way to keep Mr. Tendo from changing," Ranma thought aloud. "Or at least keep him from wanting to... discipline me."

"How about if you change how you look?" Kasumi suggested brightly. "You did say father's curse was specific to a busty, redhead."

Ranma blink-blinked at Kasumi. "What do you mean?"

"How about if you dye your hair black? That way father wouldn't recognize you," Kasumi said.

"But Kasumi, why would I dye my hair black?" Ranma asked. "My hair is already black."

Kasumi sighed and shook her head. "Ranma, if you dye your hair black and change into a girl, your hair will remain black. Father wouldn't be able to recognize you because he, that is she, is programed to look for a redhead."

Ranma's eyes widened a the realization at what Kasumi meant.

"Yeah. Yeah!" Ranma said excitedly. "All I gotta do is make sure he, she, whatever doesn't know who I am. Kasumi you're a genius!"

"Why thank you Ranma," Kasumi beamed.

But of course, no plan, no matter how well thought out, survives intact very long with Ranma.

It was a overcast night that had all three men out, hunting for Master Happosai. It seemed the little pervert had been going overboard in his raids and the fear that he might draw unwanted attention back to the dojo. This fear had made Genma and Soun grow something of a spine as they tried to locate and stop the little pest. Ranma, who always had a spine, took point as he scouted for Happosai.

"See anything, boy?" Genma asked gruffly.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Not yet. Are you sure the Freak is around here?"

"He has to be," Soun said in an oh-so-wise way. "The Master has already visited all the other surrounding neighborhoods except this one. If he is anywhere, he is here."

Ranma was about to say something to the effect that Soun and his father couldn't find their asses with both hands when the ladle lady struck. Instead of three men, there stood a young, black haired girl, a panda, and a green hair, strong looking woman.

"Where Scarlet? Where slave?" Soun's cursed side instantly demanded.

"She's right-," the panda sign started to say before the panda was knocked hard on the head by the dark haired woman.

"She's not around today," Ranma said brightly while stepping on top of the unconscious panda's head. "Too bad."

Soun's cursed from devoured Ranma's form with hungry eyes before deciding that Ranma wasn't Scarlet. "Slave being very bad for not being near mistress where belong," Soun declared. "Will have special punishment time with her."

"Well, good luck," Ranma said as she grasped the unconscious panda by the scruff of the neck and began dragging it back towards the dojo.

Then it started to rain.

It was a brief, but intense rain.

Intense enough to rinse the cheap, water soluble dye from a certain cursed boys hair.

"Scarlet!" Soun's curse form cried with an odd mixture of happiness and fury.

Ranma blink-blinked at the green haired woman before yelping in pain as she was suddenly grabbed by the pigtail.

"You naughty slave you," the Amazon said. "You very, very naughty. Will have extra punishment for you tonight."

Before Ranma could muster a defense, the Amazon used the techniques of the 'Amazon Dominatrix Ryu' to quickly bind and hogtie Ranma with Ranma's own pants. Soun's cursed form then threw the half naked girl over her shoulder and gave Ranma's posterior a firm smack.

"OW!" Ranma yelped.

"That's just for starters, you bad girl you!" the Amazon said. "Have something special planned for you."

Behind on the sidewalk, a panda remained blissfully unconscious in the drizzle.

- - - - - - -

"What's wrong Akane?" Nabiki asked as she watched her younger sister fidget at the table.

Akane looked down at her hands that were resting on the table's surface. "It's daddy. What are we going to do about him? It's only going to be a matter of time before people find out and then..."

Nabiki nodded. "I know, this could hurt my profit margin-"

"That's not what I meant!" Akane snapped. "It's bad enough have 'The Master' dragging underwear through here on a regular basis, now we have a... we have a... a... "

"A forceful, dominant woman, who is not afraid to take what she wants living with us?" Nabiki said playfully.

"No!" Akane said. "Daddy's not like that. It's that stupid curse. Real woman wouldn't be like that!"

Nabiki looked at Akane with half lidded eyes. "You're so sure of that, are you?"

"Of course I am! It's the curse. If only daddy hadn't gone with the Saotomes to Jusenkyo, he would be a normal, unperverted self instead of... of... of..."

"A normal perverted girl?"

"Yes! NO!" a flustered Akane said. "After all, girls can't be perverted - can they?"

Nabiki was about to clue her younger sister in on some of the facts of life, but was interrupted by Ranma as he came stalking into the room and plopped down beside Akane. He let out a yelp of pain and leaned to one side and rubbed his sore posterior, grimacing all the while.

"Well Saotome, what did daddy get you with this time?" Nabiki asked drolly.

"That damn riding crop again," Ranma bitched. "What in the hell is the deal with the riding crop? And what was that damn leather thing he, I mean she, put me into?"

"That was a leather corset, Ranma," Nabiki answered, "and I must say that you looked very sexy in it. Gloss black goes well with your skin and accentuates your red hair so nicely."

"Yeah, whatever... he, I mean she, stuffs me into the damn thing and starts ordering me around. 'Scarlet fix my meal! Scarlet rub my shoulders! Scarlet time for your discipline!' I tell you those Amazons were a bunch of nuts back then, as if they're not nuts now, but still-"

"Oh quiet complaining Saotome," Nabiki interrupted somewhat irritably. "Do you know how much money some people would be willing to pay to be treated like you're being treated?"

Ranma stared, opened mouthed at the middle Tendo girl as Akane's eyes bugged out.

"You mean to tell me that there are people out there that likes getting tied up and... and spank?" Ranma asked, unclear with the concept. "And they pay for it!"

"Yes...," Nabiki said with a nod. "There are people out there that enjoy it immensely."

"What kind of pervert would like being tied up and spanked?" Akane asked, confused at the concept.

"They're not perverts," Nabiki said surprisingly sharply. "They're average everyday people... or most likely very powerful people who like to give up control in one segment of their lives."

Nabiki fell silent as she visibly pondered something, she then spoke in a soft, almost dreamlike way. "Some people like to be tied down and dominated... made the slave of another person's passions and desires..." Nabiki was now heavily staring off into space, the tone of her voice switched to a more longing one. "To give up all control to another... given no choice or say in what they do to you. Being tied and helpless and to be punished when you're oh-so-naughty..."

By now Ranma and Akane were both starring bugged eyed at daydreaming Nabiki. The couple now sported large sweat-drops that cascaded down the back of their heads.

"... oooh, to be dominated like that...," Nabiki cooed out.

Ranma and Akane's sweat-drops grew substantially before falling to the floor with small splashes. They both watched Nabiki go off into la-la land and sprout a slight trail of drool from the corner or her mouth as her eyes went further vacant.

Ranma nudged Akane gently and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Do we really want to know?"

Akane looked at her sister, bit her lip, and shook her head.

Ranma and Akane then eased themselves to the exit of the room before slipping out, leaving a heavily daydreaming Nabiki to herself.

- - - - - - --

After the fiasco with the hair dye, Ranma decided to come up with another plan for when Mr. Tendo and himself got wet.

_"What to do, what to do,"_ he pondered. "_There is just too much cold water around. Too bad I can't keep some hot water handy at all times, just in case..."_ Ranma's eyes widened as the idea struck him. _"Of course! It so easy. Why didn't I think of it before!"  
_ **  
**Ranma came up with what he felt was a very clever plan. Ranma thought the reason for it's cleverness was that it was very simple: Keep a thermos of hot water available. If Soun and Ranma changed, then Ranma would use the hot water to either change himself or Mr. Tendo back to normal.

Simple, direct and foolproof.

Ranma was so proud of the plan that he came up with, that he chuckled for three days for his cleverness after he implemented the plan. However, as with any plan involving Ranma, this too was doomed to failure.

The Saotomes and Tendos were returning from viewing the Sakura trees as they blossomed when a sudden and expectedly-unexpected downpour hit. So a wet, green haired Amazon was chasing a shrieking redhead as they tore a path through Nerima.

"Come back here Scarlet!" Soun's cursed form boomed. "You make it too, too hard on you."

Ranma knew that using the thermos would be useless in this downpour, so Ranma ducked into darkened store for cover with Soun hot on her heels. Just as Soun was reaching for Ranma's trailing pigtail, Ranma in one motion reached into her pocket, unscrewed the lid, spun around, and unleashed the contents of the thermos on her pursuer.

Ranma expected a hot and wet Mr. Tendo, sputtering apologies after she had hit him with the hot water. Instead she got a very cross looking and cold and wet Amazon dominatrix looming over her.

"Scarlet in big, big trouble now," the angry Amazon grounded out through clenched teeth.

Ranma froze and stared wide eyed at the Amazon and then to empty thermos, wondering what went wrong. Soun used the distraction to, once again, quickly hogtie Ranma with her own pants. Ranma's shirt was off, knotted and used as a gag to silence her protests. Ranma soon found herself squirming on the floor, bound by her own clothing, and wearing nothing but boxers.

"You too, too bad girl," Soun scolded. "You need a good..." her voice trailed off as she looked about at her surroundings for the first time.

Ranma was still on the floor, struggling to get out of her bindings when she heard Soun's voice trail off. Wondering what was happening, Ranma craned her head around and saw Soun standing over her, looking wide eyed at the merchandise that was around them. Ranma stopped in her struggling and blinked a few times. She then looked around the store that they found themselves in and quickly paled. Ranma then redoubled her efforts to get free.

"So, Scarlet lead mistress here as surprise, no?" Soun's cursed form said with a broad smile. "You give mistress, too, too good surprise. I'll pick out something too, too special for you."

It was Ranma's misfortune that she choose "Mistress Misaki's House of the Whipcord" to duck into.

"Yes," the green haired amazon said while fingering something flat and nasty looking, "something very special."

----------

The next morning a tired and sore Ranma that half dragged, half hobbled himself to the breakfast table. "This is getting old," he commented as he collapsed in his usual spot, wincing as last nights activities came back to haunt his backside.

"I'm deeply sorry," Mr. Tendo said from his spot at the table. "I can't control my curse anymore than you can."

"That's alright Tendo," Genma said sagely. "This is just more practice for the boy."

Ranma glared at his father. "Practice? You called being tied up and... and... practice!"

"Quit sounding like a girl," Ranma's father groused. "You're a disappointment to the Saotome School of Anything Goes! Letting a mere girl overpower you so easily - disgraceful!"

"Yeah, like you can do any better," Ranma snorted back.

"Boy! You must learn to look on this as a challenge," Genma proclaimed somewhat loudly. "How can you expect to inherit the School and be a man among men if you let a weak, silly girl defeat you so easily."

Genma shot up from the breakfast table and ignored the dagger-like looks being launched at him from the women in the room as well as the angry one from his son. Genma stood, turned and took a few steps out onto the back porch and looked out into the yard with it's pond.

"Oh woe is me to be cursed with such a weakling for a son," Genma said to the sky as tears flowed down his cheeks. "What is a father to do when he has such a girlie man for a son? Oh, where have I failed-"

Genma never got to finish as he was soon unconscious, a panda, and floating face up in the kio pond - for the eighteenth time since this all started.

"Stupid old man," Ranma bitched as he retook his place at the table, wincing when he sat down too hard.

"So... what did daddy do this time?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma looked at Nabiki and then at the head of the table where Soun was sitting nervously.

"He bought a paddle with the name 'Scarlet' engraved on it," Ranma answered, "and did what she called 'broke it in' on me."

"Oh my," Kasumi proclaimed. "So, that's what all that was about night."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. Oh, Akane, thanks for hitting your old man with the hot water. You really saved my bacon last night."

"It was nothing," Akane said brightly before getting a sly look on her face. "Besides, it a martial artists duty to defend the defenseless."

Ranma choked on his rice as Mr. Tendo gave out a, "Here,here."

"So what else did daddy try to do last night?" Nabiki asked in a strangely wanting way that didn't go unnoticed by Ranma or Akane.

"Um, yeah... about that. What was daddy, or his curse that is, was trying to do to you?" Akane asked curiously.

Silence fell at the breakfast table as Mr. Tendo quickly put his newspaper between him and the rest of the room - outta sight, outta mind. Ranma was visibly uncomfortable. "Umm... He tried to, or rather she tried to... well," Ranma stammered around a bit.

"Well? What was she trying to do?" Akane asked, impatient with Ranma's evasiveness.

"She was trying to get me to bed with her," Ranma blurted out, red faced.

"Oh, that's all," Akane said dismissively with a shrug. "So what's the big deal? It's not like two girls can have sex or anything."

Ranma's head banged on the table, Nabiki let out a chuckle and Kasumi rolled her eyes oh-so-slightly. Akane's world view on what was and wasn't possible could be amusing at times, but trying at others.

"What?" Akane asked cluelessly.

"I'll tell you," Nabiki said with a smirk, "when you're a little older."

Akane blink-blinked at her sister before shrugging her shoulder and continuing on with her meal.

"So Saotome, what happened to you foolproof plan?" Nabiki asked after getting as much entertainment from her younger sibling as she could.

Ranma rubbed his sore behind unconsciously and then sighed. "That's what bothers me. I had hot water in the thermos and it didn't work."

"Was the water warm when you put it in?" Akane asked.

"Yes," Ranma answered through a mouth full of rice, "it was boiling."

"That doesn't make any sense," Nabiki piped in. "If you put hot water in there, it should keep for at least a day."

Ranma froze. "A day?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yes, a thermos will keep stuff hot for a long time, but not indefinitely."

"A day?" Ranma repeated.

"When did you fill your thermos?" Akane asked.

Ranma swallowed. "Um, about three, maybe four days before."

Silence fell around the table.

"You idiot," Akane said exasperated with Ranma's ignorance. "Don't you know that a thermos doesn't keep stuff warm that long."

"I do now, you uncute tomboy!" Ranma shot back automatically.

Ranma soon joined his father in the koi pond.

- - - - - - -

- WHACK -

"Ow!"

- WHACK -

"OW!"

- WHACK -

"OW! Stop already!"

- WHACK -

"You too, too bad slave," the Amazon dominatrix said.

- WHACK -

"OW! OW! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

"You" - WHACK - "need" - WHACK - "to' - WHACK - "obey" - WHACK - "your" - WHACK - "mistress," the Amazon declared. "You understand, you bad girl you?"

Ranma was draped over the green haired woman's knee with her arms immobilized by the tightly bound rope that wrapped around her torso to the small of her back. Ranma's legs were bound ankle to thigh, so she couldn't move those either and her hair was taken out of it's trademark pigtail and hung loosely around her face. Her behind was as red as her hair from the paddling she had just received.

"You understand?" the Amazon repeated dangerously.

"Yes," Ranma answered in a surprisingly meek voice. Emotionally, Ranma was lost and a wreck under the overpowering feeling to submit to the Amazon.

"Yes..." - WHACK- "OW!", "... what?"

"Yes Mistress," Ranma all but sobbed out. Ranma tried to contain the tears, but couldn't. She was embarrassed and humiliated and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Isn't this nice Ranma?" A nude and bound Nabiki asked from her place on the floor. "To give up all control?"

Ranma paled. _"Nabiki!" _Her mind howled.

"You be quite," the Amazon commanded to the middle Tendo girl.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Now that you understand," the Amazon said as turned her attention back to the girl in her lap. She petted Ranma's fiery red and stinging backside gently. "Now we'll have too, too much fun."

On that proclamation, the Amazon dominatrix smiled cruelly, reached down between Ranma's legs and-

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

- BONK -

"Quiet Boy! I'm trying to sleep," read the sign that landed on Ranma's head.

Ranma blinked at the sign and then blinked again. "A dream," he said to himself. "It was all a dream."

Ranma exhaled slowly, calming himself. _"Man, I gotta think of a way to cure Mr. Tendo or I'll never get a decent nights sleep," _he thought as he sniffed himself and his sweat soak clothes. _"Oh man, do I stink. I'll take a quick rise off before going back to bed."  
_  
Ranma rose from his futon and stepped over the sleeping panda, that was his father, and retrieved some fresh clothes from his pack. Exiting the room, he padded down the stairs in the direction of the furro, all the time concentrating on getting the disturbing dream from his mind. As he descended the stairs, the quietness of the house filled him.

_"Probably the only time there is any peace and quiet in this house," _he thought absently as he neared the furro door.

Opening the door, Ranma placed his replacement clothes on a little shelf and removed his sweat stained ones. _"Yuck,"_ he thought as he evaluated his clothes. "_I must have sweated gallons. Stupid dream. Stupid curses."  
_  
Sighing, Ranma opened the door to the between the changing room and the furro and was surprised to see Mr. Tendo sitting in the bath, steam rising from the hot water.

"M-mr. Tendo?" Ranma questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Tendo eased out of his half sleep state and looked at Ranma, who stood naked in the doorway. "Oh," he said coming around to a more awake state. "I'm sorry Ranma, is it morning already?"

Ranma blink-blinked at the older man and shook his head. "No," he answered. "I couldn't sleep."

Mr. Tendo nodded in agreement. "Me neither," he said in a subdued voice. "I keep having dreams that wake me up."

Ranma nodded as he prepared to rinse off before soaping up. He hesitated and looked at Mr. Tendo, who was still soaking in the hot bath water. "Um... you're going to stay in there, aren't you?"

Mr. Tendo looked at Ranma and nodded. "It would probably be safer that way."

Ranma nodded and rinsed, soap up, and rinsed again. Before rising to leave, Ranma dipped the rinse bucket into the furro and used the hot water to revert back to male.

"I'll see you in the morning," Ranma said as he wrapped a towel around him and headed for the door.

"I better be getting out myself," Mr. Tendo said as he climbed out of the bath and reaching for a towel. "If I stay here any longer, I might shrivel away to nothing or worse, turn out looking like The Master."

Both men laughed lightly at the little joke and opened the door between the furro and the changing room...

... only to be hit in the face by cold water when the pipe under the sink chose that moment to break.

"SCARLET!"

"ACK!"

- - - - - - -

"Hi Ucchan," Ranma said wearily as he entered the Ucchan's and slid oh-so-gently onto a stool. Ranma's behind was still warm and stinging from the thrashing Soun's cursed side had given him when he was a she. "Can I get a special, please?"

"Ranchan," Ukyo exclaimed from behind the grill. "You look terrible. What happened. Is Akane hitting you again?"

"I wish," Ranma said forlornly. "If she was, it would be easier to take."

Ukyo blink-blinked at her fiance. "Uh... Ranchan? Can you tell me what's going on?"

Ranma sighed and began his tale. "Do you remember over a month ago when Pops, Mr. Tendo and I went on a training trip? Well, it wasn't really a training trip, we..."

Ranma was munching on his okonomiyaki as he finished spinning his tale of woe.

"So every time you and Mr. Tendo get splashed..."

Ranma nodded. "It's whacking time for 'Scarlet'," Ranma said tiredly.

"Scarlet?"

Ranma sighed. "That's what Mr. Tendo's cursed side calls my cursed side."

"Have you tried carrying some hot water with you?"

Ranma nodded tiredly. "Yep, but it is either raining, where it won't do me any good or the water gets cold."

"How about dying your hair?"

"Gets washed out."

Ukyo concentrated on Ranma's predicament, trying to come up with a solution.

"How about binding your breasts like I do?" Ukyo suggested cheerfully. "I got away with looking like a man for a long time by doing that."

Ranma blinked at his oldest friend and second fiancee. "What do you mean? How is that going to help me?"

Ukyo sighed. "Akane's dad's curse is looking for a big breasted bimbo. If you conceal your breasts, maybe he, I mean she, won't recognize you."

Ranma pondered this. Since the failure of the hair dye over a week ago Ranma had run out of ideas, but binding his breasts? Ranma's reluctance to try Uyko's suggestion was tempered by the fact that last night Soun and Ranma got hit again by some water and Soun's cursed form really did a number on Ranma's behind. Luckily it was Kasumi to the rescue again with the hot water before Soun's cursed side could drag Ranma off to bed.

Truly a fate worse than death for the boy turned girl.

"Hmmm," Ranma considered Uyko's suggestion. "That might work. I won't have to worry about dye washing out or water getting cool. With the band of the right elasticity, I could probably wear it even in my guy form."

So the plan was set and Uyko helped with the binding.

A few days later found Ranma and the rest of the household in the shopping district carrying everyone's purchases. There wasn't any rain in the forecast and Ranma had managed to stay a guy all day, even during that mornings sparing session with his father by the koi pond. Ranma didn't even try to avoid getting splashed and still came out dry. Mr. Tendo got nailed a few times, but with a quick twist of a handy thermos from Kasumi, he was back to normal.

"You seem happy today," Nabiki observed.

"Uh-huh," Ranma replied while jostling with the packages. "All day and still a guy. That's a lot to be happy about."

Unseen by the group, a vending machine that was stocked with cans of 'Kirin Post Water', began to slowly move up from behind. It stalked its prey with cunning and stealth.

That was until it yelled: "CHARGE!"

The Tendos and Saotomes stepped aside as the wildly charging vending machine attacked Ranma with skill and mobility that no normal vending machine could possibly attain. Ranma leapt over the attacking vending machine and gave in a kick in the backside, sending into a wall. Ruptured cans exploded from the machine soaking Ranma in a slightly sticky mess and activating his curse.

Ranma grunted as the elastic binder that she wore around her chest squeezed her newly formed breasts in, containing them.

"Scarlet!" came a cry of glee from behind Ranma. She cringed and turned to face a soda-soaked Soun in his cursed form. The Amazon dominatrix came up short, blinked at Ranma, and felt her chest roughly.

"You no Scarlet. You too, too flat," Soun's cursed side declared.

Ranma internally bristled at the insult, but had the presence of mind to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh my," chimed Kasumi as she peered into an empty thermos. "We're all out of hot water. I'll go get some more."

"Yep, flat as a board," Akane quipped as Kasumi took off to the nearest eatery to refill the thermos. "Why I'm better built to boot."

Ranma pouted at Akane. In spite trying not to look like she cared about her cursed form, Ranma was very sensitive about her appearance. Akane knew that Ranma had gotten into more than one insane competition simply because someone insulted how his girl half looked.

The forgotten vending machine chose that moment to right itself. Tsubasa's head pooped out of the front service door of the machine. "You!" The female dressed boy spat at Ranma. "How dare you take my dear, dear Ukyo."

Ranma and the rest of the cast looked at the cross dresser in confusion except the Amazon, who was looking around for 'Scarlet', and Kasumi who was gone to retrieve some hot water. "Oh. It's you. And what ya talkin' about? I didn't do nothin'," Ranma objected.

"I overheard when Ukyo gave you one of her elastic bands," Tsubasa's said. His eyes narrowed as he studied Ranma. "I don't know why, you're flat chested as it is."

"Flat chested!" Ranma responded indignantly to Tsubasa's taunt. Then Ranma's natural competitiveness came to the fore. "I'm as flat chested as Mount Fuji."

"Hrump," Tsubasa said with a slight smirk, "I look more a woman than you do, and I don't have a curse helping me."

Ranma pouted as she thrusted her chest out. "I'm better stacked than you are - even with my breasts bound."

Tsubasa thrusted her, that is his chest out and the drag queen proclaimed, "You better get yourself a wonderbra if that's the best you can do."

The onlookers watched as the 'Battle of the Bust-line' escalate to ridiculous proportions. Ranma and Tsubasa each doing their best to prove who had the better breasts - which wouldn't be a problem, except that neither of the competitors were really women. Akane, who was silently watching this, rubbed her head in growing frustration. Not because she was a real girl and couldn't compete, but because of the rampant stupidity of the situation.

"Ranma, you shouldn't be doing that," Akane scolded in exasperation. "Tsubasa's not even a girl."

Ranma and Tsubasa ignored Akane and continued their 'spar' as Soun's cursed side continued to search for her Scarlet. Elastic materials are truly a marvelous thing, they can stretch out a great deal. But like everything, they do have a breaking point. On one overemphasized display, Ranma's own elastic band decided that it just couldn't take the stress anymore.

The elastic band popped with enough force to open the shirt she was wearing...

... causing two other somethings to popped out.

"SCARLET!" an excited Amazon Mistress exclaimed.

What happened next, followed the established pattern. Luckily for Ranma, Kasumi returned with a full thermos of hot water on the sixth swat.

- - - - - - -

"Hello?" came a familiar, yet dreaded, call from the front of the house. "Is anybody home?"

-SPLASH-

"Auntie Saotome!" Exclaimed the wet redhead from the koi pond in an over-cute voice. "What a surprise."

Next to Ranma in the pond was her father, in panda mode, holding up a sign that read, "Hello complete stranger."

"Hello Ranko dear," the smiling older woman said. Nodoka watched, shaking her head at the antics of the tomboy as she climbed out of the pond. "Playing rough with Mister Panda again?"

"Er, yeah," Ranma stammered her answer out as she rung her shirt of water. "You know how we get carried away."

Nodoka eye the younger redhead with slight disapproval in her eyes. _"This won't do,"_ she thought as she noted that Ranko obviously wasn't wearing a bra. "_She needs to stop acting like a boy and more a proper lady."  
_  
"Mrs. Saotome! This is a surprise," Kasumi said as she entered the room from the kitchen. "Let me get you some tea."

"Thank you dear," Nodoka responded cheerily. "Is by chance my husband or son in?"

"Oh dear," Kasumi said while nervously twisting her apron. She hated lying, but this was a matter of life and death. "They left about three days ago for training. They didn't say when they'll be back."

"I see," Nodoka said with disappointment in her voice. "Where is everyone else?"

"Nabiki and Akane went shopping and father is repairing some plumbing in the fur-"

"Scarlet!"

"Oh no," Ranma groaned.

Ranma raced about the room with Soun, in cursed form, hot on her heels. Ranma and the Amazon were like two blurs that weaved around the room a few times before exiting and leaving behind a much confused Nodoka.

After attempting to lead Soun to the bathroom to try and change him back failed, Ranma lead Soun to a quiet corner of the house. There Ranma stopped dead in her tracks causing Soun to run into her. The Amazon growled in annoyance at the sudden stop from the floor where she ended up. Ranma knew that she couldn't get through to Soun's cursed form unless she played the part.

"Mistress, we have to behave ourselves," Ranma said in a quiet, subdued voice interrupting anything Soun was about to say. "We wouldn't want to anger **Her**."

"Huh? What you talk about? Who Her? Strange lady? Who strange lady?"

"Mistress," Ranma implored, getting into the act. "Strange lady is..." Ranma paused as she thought of a way to explain to the Amazon dominatrix what Nodoka was, "... is the mistress... of the mistresses."

"Mistress of the mistresses? What you mean?"

"Umm. Means that you have to obey her like I obey you," Ranma said, hoping to sound convincing enough for Soun to buy.

Soun's cursed form thought a moment as Ranma silently sweated. Ranma hoped that Soun would be believe her and wouldn't pull out the "Perverted Aura" on her.

"She elder?" The Amazon asked carefully.

"Yes. Exactly," Ranma said seriously. "She's an Elder."

After what seemed like an eternity, Soun nodded. "Okay, Scarlet," she said roughly. "But you better mind elder or I give you bad, bad spanking."

Ranma paled, but nodded.

"Girls!" Nodoka called from the other part of the house. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes mo-, er, I mean ma'am," Ranma said in her cute Ranko voice. "I just had to explain something to my... er, friend here."

"Okay, well if your through, would you meet me in the kitchen?" Nodoka called back.

Ranma lead the way for the Amazon to the kitchen. Upon entering, the taller, green haired girl swatted Ranma on the behind playfully with a loud smack. Ranma yelped at the Amazonian love tap as the waiting Nodoka raised an eyebrow at the two. She then cleared her throat.

"Girls, I know things are different today than when I was your age," she said. "But this is not the way that proper, young women should behave."

"Um, sorry Auntie," Ranma piped up. "It's that she's more of a tomboy that I am. That's all."

Nodoka raised her other eyebrow. "Really? Then we have much work to do."

Ranma groaned internally at what was coming. Cooking lessons. Something that "Auntie Saotome" thought would help "Ranko" realize the "joys of womanhood".

Yeah, right.

"So, who's your friend, Ranko?" Nodoka asked in a pleasant tone while washing vegetables and passing them to Ranma to cut.

"Er, she's..." Ranma stopped her cutting of the vegetables and floundered about for a few heartbeats. "She's... Mist- Misa. Yeah, Misa. She's not from around here."

Nodoka eyed Ranma and then the green haired girl speculatively. "_Somethings going on between those two,"_ Nodoka thought as she asked, "Why did she call you 'Scarlet"?

"Um... that's a nick name she gave me," Ranma answered. "Ya know, because of my hair."

"I see," Nodoka said as she turned to the other girl. "So Misa, where are you from?"

"China, elder," the green haired Amazon answered, ignoring her new name. She was busy figuring out the mysteries of the rice cooker. "Come from village of strong womans."

"I'm sure you do," Nodoka said absently while giving her a side long glance. "And just call me Auntie."

"Yes... Auntie."

The two girls worked under the supervision of the elder women in preparing the evening meal. Nodoka was particularly strict on both of them, sensing the need in them to be trained on proper lady-like behavior. If her suspicions were true however, Nodoka feared that she would have to help Ranko out even more in the future. Just as things were coming to a close, twin calls of "We're home" came from the from entryway.

"You two keep cleaning up," Nodoka said in a gentle, but unyielding way. "I'll go and welcome the girls back."

Nodoka stepped out of the kitchen to greet the returning Tendo girls.

"Scarlet," Soun cursed form said.

"Um, yes?"

"Elder very hard."

"Um, yeah."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"While elder away, we play."

Ranma's eyes widened at that. "No, I don't think that would be a goo-"

"Don't be a bad girl now," Soun's cursed side said as she pinned Ranma over her lap. "Will have quick fun with play. Now, what do with you?"

The Amazon gave a firm slap on Ranma's now exposed behind. She then looked around the kitchen before her eyes settled on an object that was left on the counter. She smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment," Nodoka called just before returning to the kitchen after her short absence. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped loudly at the sight that greeted her.

Ranma froze as she heard her mother's return. This was not a good position to be in. Ranma was over the larger girls lap with her hands were pinned behind her back by one hand. Her pants and boxers were pulled down to her ankles. Unknown to Ranma, the Amazon was holding a large cucumber in the other hand, poised over a dangerous and highly personal part of "Ranko's" anatomy.

"Ranko!" Gasped Nodoka in shock. "I knew you were a tomboy, but I never would have imagined that you were into this!" Nokoda took in the situation that she found the two girls in and declared, "I shall do my best Ranko, to turn you around and make you into a proper woman - along with your butch friend."

_"Someone shoot me - now," _Ranma thought forlornly as her head sagged.

Hours later, as the sun started to peek below the horizon, Nodoka left in high spirits confident in the knowledge that Ranko and her 'friend' were well on the way to true womanhood. Of course, Nodoka promised Ranko that she'd visit more often just to be sure that Ranko wouldn't relapse back into her tomboy - or any other ways. Nodoka turned at the gate and gave one last wave to the Tendos and especially to Ranko, who was now dressed appropriately for one of her gender.

_"Stupid dress. Stupid panties. Stupid bra. Stupid curse," _Ranma mentally repeated as she plastered a smile on her face and waved back to her "Auntie".

As Nodoka disappeared down the street, Ranma relaxed. She then looked down on the 'cute little dress' that Nodoka insisted that she wear and grimaced. Nodoka was very alarmed to find her 'niece' in a compromising situation that "should be reserved for married people and definitely not between proper ladies". This was followed by a very long discussion as to what was proper for a man, what was proper for a woman, and their respective rolls in society.

This was not even mentioning the weird, firm, gentle, riot act that her mom did over "Ranko's" boxers.

Sheesh.

Taking one last look to see if her mother was gone, Ranma entered the house. "I gotta change," Ranma commented wearily.

"Elder very, very tough," the Amazon said tiredly as she followed Ranma inside. "I see why she mistress of mistresses."

Ranma blink-blinked at Soun. "What you mean, mistress?" Ranma paused, then smacked herself. _"Been hanging around Soun's cursed form too much today," _she thought. "What do you mean?" she asked again.

"Elder make us do too, too much man's work," Soun answered. "Me tired."

_"Good,"_ Ranma thought. _"Maybe you'll leave me alone."_

"One thing to do," the Amazon said with returning strength in her voice.

"What's that?"

"Get blood moving by having fun with slave," the green haired girl replied while reaching for Ranma.

"ACK!"

- - - - - - -

The following week found Ranma and Genma, in panda form, carrying an unconscious Soun through the Tendo's home front doors. Soun's clothes were ripped, torn, and more than worse for wear. The burnt patches that dotted the remains of his battered gi and were still smoking, leaving a trail of haze in the trio's wake.

The two Saotomes dragged Soun into the living room and placed him comfortably on the floor. The three Tendo girls, attracted by the commotion and smell of something on fire, entered the room from three different directions. Akane came in, wearing her gi, from the dojo, the apron wearing Kasumi from the kitchen, and Nabiki from the stairway.

"Daddy!" Akane yelped in concern as she dashed over to the laid out Soun.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Kasumi as she fetched a pillow for her insensible father.

"What happened?" Nabiki demanded, hands on hips.

Ranma, being the only person capable of speech at the moment, rubbed his forehead and cleared his throat nervously. He shifted from one foot to another before sitting, cross legged, by the table. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he began. "Well, it all started when we were coming back from another council meeting about the panty bandit when..."

Ranma blinked-blinked. The car splashed up a lot of water in it's passing, but somehow Ranma came out completely dry. Soun and Genma walking next to Ranma didn't fare as well and both were now in their cursed forms.

"Where Scarlet? Where slave?" The Amazonian dominatrix asked after the transformation was complete.

"How did you stay dry, boy?" The sign that the panda held up read.

"I don't-" Ranma started to say, only to be cut off by the Amazon squealing, "Scarlet!"

Ranma immediately looked down at himself to see if he was still a he. He was. Looking around, he noticed that Soun's cursed form as it dashed across the street toward a redheaded woman that was standing over another women. Or at least Ranma thought the thing on the ground was a woman. It was clad in black leather and it's over-endowed chest made it look vaguely female-ish. But it was the redhead that had most of Ranma's attention as he had the sickening realization that some innocent bystander was about to "feel the love" of a very amorous lesbian Amazonian dominatrix.

Ranma leapt to intercept the Amazon before she could reach her target, but Soun had already gotten too much of a head start and was too fast. Soun was already upon the woman before Ranma could even cover half the distance. Ranma looked on in horror as Soun's curse came up from behind and swatted the unsuspecting stranger on the bottom. Hard.

The woman let out a yelp of pain and indignation as she spun to face this new attacker. The woman was wearing something resembling a one piece bathing suit with black leggings. The top was red and the boots and long gloves were yellow. The strangely dressed women sported short cropped red hair - and she was very busty. A choker with a heart on it adorned her neck. Most of all, Ranma noted the sword in her hand.

"Scarlet! You bad slave you," the Amazon said in a very scolding way. "You come for your punishment."

"Slave?" the woman questioned. "I'm no one's slave. I'm-"

"You talk back, you bad girl you. Now you really get punished." Soun snapped at the redhead as the black leather clad woman-thing that was laid out on the sidewalk crawled off, and beat a hasty retreat.

Soun lunged at the redhead, who leapt back from Soun's outstretched hands and landed atop of a row of nearby vending machines. Ranma felt the power from this woman as her eyes narrowed on the cursed Tendo.

"You allowed Cobalt Claw to escape," she shrieked. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"Get down here," the one track mind of Soun's curse demanded. "Don't make me come up there-"

"Stars in the heavens," the redhead said dramatically, "flowers in the Earth, love in humans. I'm am the warrior of love, Cutie Honey!"

Ranma, who was now three paces behind Soun, stopped as he felt the ire of the other woman raise with her power level._ "Whoa,"_ he thought before smiling. _"For once it's not directed at me."  
_  
"And for helping Cobalt Claw escape," the woman continued angrily, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"... and that's when she zapped him." Ranma concluded his tale.

Silence fell around the table as the three Tendo girls stared at Ranma, then one another, then back at Ranma. Genma, still in panda form, was playing with a tire in the back yard. Ranma stared back and the Tendo sisters, blinking occasionally.

"Um... why is daddy a guy and your father not?" Nabiki asked, wanting to clear up the discrepancy.

"Well, she hit with with something that turned the water that was still on him hot and proof - instant Mr. Tendo," Ranma explained with a shrug.

Nabiki nodded. That would explain the scorched clothing.

"We have to do something," Akane declared. "We can't have daddy going around and attacking innocent bystanders. We were lucky this time that the woman knew how to protect herself."

"Right," Nabiki agreed. "The only way I can see how to prevent that from happening is for Ranma to change when daddy changes."

"No way!" Ranma objected. "I ain't gonna-"

"Unless you want certain pictures of your girl side to be leaked to Kuno," Nabiki said sharply in a threatening manner.

Ranma opened his mouth to offer a smart retort, but this being Ranma nothing smart came out. He shut is mouth and gave Nabiki a half-lidded glare as silence revisited the room.

After only about five minutes of nothing being said, the silence we interrupted by a knock from the front door. Kasumi rose to greet their unexpected visitor and after a few moments came back carrying a small cask and an envelope. "Ranma," she said softly, "this came for you."

Taking the offered items Ranma, tore open the envelope and read. His brow furrowed in thought as he obviously reread the contents.

"Well? what is it?" An impatient Akane asked.

Ranma broke into a wide smile. "It's from the guide at Jusenkyo. The Spring of Drowned Man had a trickle of water flow into it. He captured what he could before it dried up and sent it to us."

"That's marvelous," exclaimed Nabiki happily as she reached for the cask. "I can sell that to the highest bidder and make a fortune."

Ranma jerked the small cask out of Nabiki's reach. "I don't think so," Ranma said in a tone that he usually saved for when his father did something stupid. "This was sent to me. It's mine."

Nabiki was about to say something compromising when Kasumi spoke up in a sweet voice. "That's right, Nabiki. You wouldn't steal now, would you?"

Nabiki's mouth snapped shut on that question and gave Ranma a glare that promised that there would be much retribution later.

During the small altercation, a certain panda sneaked into the room as much as a panda could sneak and attempted to take the cask of Drown Man Water. Ranma spotted him just as the cask was in the furry animal's grasp and performed a flying kick that connected to the side of his father's curse forms head. This sent the panda flying into the wall and into unconsciousness on the floor. The small cask of Drown Man Water was wrenched from the panda's grasp before the animal could even connect to the wall.

"Yes!" Ranma declared as he held the cask of Drown Man high. The cure to all his problems was now firmly in his hands.

- - - - - - -

Ranma was whistling a happy tune as he walked along his usual route toward the school on top of a retaining wall. His fiancée took a more conventional path on the sidewalk. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and not a cloud in the sky to mar the absolute perfect day. Life was good for the young Saotome and the happiness just oozed from his pores.

Below on the sidewalk, Akane smiled as Ranma's happiness infected her. She looked up at the still whistling Ranma and half expected him to break into song and dance on top the narrow wall as his cheerfulness peaked. Ranma noticed Akane looking at him and returned her smile. Both teens stopped walking as Ranma leapt down next to Akane.

"Ranma... I want to thank you," Akane said looking up at the taller boy with a smile. "It's nice to have my father back to normal."

Ranma loved the way Akane smiled and wished that she'd do it more often. "It was nothing," Ranma said as he returned Akane's smile.

"No, really," Akane insisted. "You saw your father when he found out about the cask of Drowned Man Water, all he thought about was curing himself. You chose to cure daddy."

Ranma blinked. It didn't occurred to him at the time and it wasn't until Akane pointed it out just now...

... he had given away a cure.

Ranma's smile froze on his face. "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _he berated himself.

"R-Ranma? What's wrong?" a concerned Akane asked. "Why are you beating your head against the wall. Ranma stop! Ranma!"

- - - - - - -

Soun was in the process of putting his life back to normal, or as normal as he could manage it. He was currently going through the processions of his curse form, sorting through the leather, ropes and whips trying to decide on the least embarrassing way of disposing it.

He picked up a bull whip and examined it. _"When did I get one of these?_" he mused to himself before placing it in the cardboard box next to him.

Shaking his head, he removed a pair of thigh-high, spiked leather boots and placed them too into the cardboard box. He was planning on storing the whole mess away in some forgotten nook of the dojo, hopefully never to see the light of day again. He hesitated.

The Drowned Man Water removed the curse, that was for sure, but there was something the Guide said that stuck in Soun's mind:_ "... remember this: Jusenkyo doesn't let the cursed ones totally free. You will always carry a taint of curse with you."_

Soun paused at the memory of the Guide's words and pondered there meaning for a few moments. Shrugging his shoulders, he quickly dismissed any concerns he had. Reaching into his closet, he removed another object that he had collected under the influence of his curse: A riding crop.

He closely examined the stiff leather cane, with its small, flattened wide leather fan-like tip... and felt a surge of excitement. Soun blink-blinked. Why would this excite him so...?

A memory came out of nowhere, a memory of the riding crop smacking down and leaving red welts on the smooth, white bottom of a certain redheaded girl. For some odd reason, this memory fascinated and excited Soun. He blinked again before shaking his head.

_"Maybe I'll hang on to these for a bit longer,"_ he thought as he placed the cardboard box filled with fetish items back into his closet. _"Hate for these just to go to waste. Besides, you may never know when you'll need them."  
_  
Upon closing the closet door, Soun exited his room and looked foreward to playing another game of Go with his dear old friend...

THE END?

- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -

Howdy.

This whole story came about because of several reasons:

Writer's block. (Something thats been pestering me more and more lately.)  
Too many Oreo's. (Sugar high... mmmm.)  
Too late at night. (At my age, anything past ten at night.)  
Having too much fun on the messaging boards. (Having fun was something that I really needed at the time.)

I was trolling the boards at "Fukufics" when I ran across the "Fic Research Soun cursed" forum.

After that, I got goofy.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
